


Liar (You Must Have Been High)

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A ficlet about Ron and Hermione's relationship, inspired by a song.





	Liar (You Must Have Been High)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger  
Inspired by the song: The Pot - Tool
> 
> _Who are you to wave your finger?_  
_So full of it_  
_Eyeballs deep in muddy waters_  
_Fucking hypocrite_
> 
> Takes place years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Ron!” Hermione shrieked as she stepped into their shared apartment. “What the hell is that smell? Have you been smoking again?” 

When she got no answer besides an annoyed grunt coming from their bedroom, Hermione took off her robe and headed for the room. 

When she opened the door, she saw her fiance laying on the bed, smoking weed. 

“What,” she said as she put her purse down. “Have I,” Hermione raised her voice and stepped closer to the bed. “Told you,” she took out her wand. “About using drugs,” she practically yelled as she wordlessly summoned Ron’s half-smoked joint. “IN _MY_ HOUSE!?” 

“Pfff,” Ron let out a long breath. “Like you’re any better than me, ‘Mione.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, you heard me. Or are your ears so full of your bullshit you can’t even hear me?” 

“What the fuck are you claiming, Ronald Weasley?!” 

Ron made an effort to sit up and pointed one finger towards Hermione. 

“You! You are no better than me! You’re just a manipulative, lying politician, pretending to care about everything but you really don’t give a shit about anything else than you and your career, and your perfect reputation!” 

Hermione breathed in sharply once before taking a step back. 

“You are just saying that because you, Ronald, are high,” Hermione claimed, her voice cold as ice. Ron snorted and laid back down on the bed. 

“Really, ‘Mione, you must be pretty high yourself to think that. I mean what I say. You... you are an awful person, you know that right? A goddamn hypocrite! You... get out.” 

“What?!” 

“You heard me, Hermione,” Ron said quietly. “You don’t like what I do, and I don’t like what you do. Just leave the ring and leave.” 

“Ron, I’m sorry, just please, think about...” 

“I have. I want you gone. Now,” Ron muttered and turned away from his now ex-fiance. He heard a cling as the ring he had given her fell to the floor, and the sound of the wooden door slamming shut. Ron closed his eyes, relaxing finally. 


End file.
